La Pizza Chorizo-Chocolat
by Hiveen
Summary: Court OS-anecdote sur les origines de la pizza chorizo-chocolat [série 2012, saison 2, épisode Tremblement de Ver partie 1]


_A/N : ce court texte n'est pas très sérieux...c'est juste un petit délire de moi à moi pour passer l'insomnie, après des tentatives infructueuses pour trouver le sommeil. Dans l'épisode "tremblement de ver", Mikey dévoile à Raph que c'est lui qui a terminé sa dernière part de pizza chorizo-chocolat. Je l'ai regardé y'a deux jours et je dois avouer que ça m'a_ _rendue très pensive...au point de ne pas dormir la nuit x)_

 _Bref, j'avais envie de partager ça avec vous :)_

 _Bonne lecture!_

 _Personnages_ _: Michelangelo, Raphael_

 _ **Rappel : les TMNT ne m'appartiennent pas – tous les droits sont réservés à leurs créateurs**_

* * *

 **La Pizza Chorizo-Chocolat**

* * *

Nommés d'après quatre grands artistes de la Renaissance, les quatre frères étaient très attachés à leurs origines italiennes, et ils en jouaient beaucoup. Michelangelo, par exemple, adorait appeler son frère par l'extension Rafaello", pour l'intégrer au groupe des « _o_ », disait-il, et ce, même si c'était pour le charrier quelques secondes plus tard en prenant un air supérieur et moqueur.

 _«_ _Les meilleurs finissent par un o ! »_

Bien que las de ces blagues stupides, Raphael aimait son frère, même s'il avait compris, à l'usure, que Michelangelo ne cesserait jamais de déverser sa joie et sa candeur sur lui, jouant avec ses nerfs comme un chat avec une pelote de laine.

Comme pour rester fidèles à ces origines, la pizza était la base de leur alimentation. Pétrissez la pâte, étalez de la sauce tomate dessus, puis, pour un résultat des plus succulents, ajoutez-y des aubergines, du fromage, du peperoni, des lardons, de la sauce piquante, ou encore des champignons. Non, pas de champignons. En tout cas, plus depuis l'incident des fungus monstruosus qui s'était produit dans les égouts quelques semaines auparavant. Raphael avait toujours aimé manger des champignons sur sa pizza, mais depuis les hallucinations que lui avaient causé ces maudits fungus, ses goûts pour les champignons s'étaient très vite évanouis.

Antonio's pizza avait créé sa nouvelle carte. Pour les amateurs de sensations fortes, comme Mikey, la pizza au peperoni, avec un supplément sauce extra-forte, n'avait pas été modifiée, pour le plus grand bonheur du jeune mutant aux tâches de rousseurs. Michelangelo adorait les peperoni et en était un grand amateur depuis le jour où la pizza était entrée dans sa vie. Pour lui, cette pizza équivalait à la première merveille du monde...du moins, il en était persuadé. Même s'il adorait cette pizza, Michelangelo ne pouvait s'empêcher de créer les siennes et les expérimenter avec toutes sortes d'ingrédients plus farfelus et improbables les uns que les autres, notamment depuis le jour où Leonardo lui avait donné l'extraordinaire idée de faire ses pizza lui-même. Pour lui, le poisson et le fromage faisaient très bon mélange et quand bien même ses frères exprimaient un certain dégoût face à ses expérimentations sur les pizzas, Michelangelo restait fidèle à lui-même: il aimait créer de ses mains, et rien ne put jamais l'en dissuader. Après tout, une pizza restait une pizza.

Alors qu'il pétrissait avec soin et amour la pâte pour une de ses nouvelles pizza, Michelangelo fut surpris de voir son grand frère au tempérament fougueux entrer dans la cuisine. Leurs regards se croisèrent aussitôt et un sourire illumina le visage du benjamin.

-« J'essaie une nouvelle pizza, tu veux m'aider ? »

Feignant l'indifférence et le dégoût, Raphael rejeta sa proposition d'un geste de la main.

-« Si tu rajoutes des trucs immangeables, non merci », grogna-t-il.

Michelangelo roula des yeux et soupira, avant d'adresser un nouveau sourire à son frère.

-« Mais non, j'essaie de faire des pizza à vos goûts aussi. »

Dubitatif en voyant plusieurs tablettes de chocolat au milieu de la farine, Raphael haussa finalement un sourcil intrigué, sa curiosité piquée au vif. Sans un mot, il s'avança vers son frère.

-« Il nous reste encore pleins de champignons séchés, mais j'vais pas les mettre, mh? », riait doucement Michelangelo.

Raphael fut étrangement amusé par ses mots et s'autorisa à en sourire.

-« À part si tu veux répandre la peur encore une fois », répondit-il simplement en haussant vulgairement une épaule.

Michelangelo ne fit que lui offrir un sourire enfantin alors qu'il étalait harmonieusement la sauce tomate sur sa pâte fraîchement pétrie. Sans un mot, il posa une tablette de chocolat devant son frère avant d'en prendre une pour lui et l'émietter joyeusement. Comprenant la tâche à exécuter, il plissa les yeux avant de casser le chocolat pour l'émietter sur la sauce tomate, très concentré.

-« Une pizza au chocolat ? Tu nous l'avais encore jamais faite, se moqua gentiment Raphael.

\- Il y a un début à tout », rétorqua son frère d'une voix enjouée.

Michelangelo le regardait œuvrer à ses côtés du coin de l'œil, un sourire léger aux lèvres: même si Raphael était souvent dur, voire cruel avec lui, Mikey aimait passer du temps avec lui, car à son plus grand dam, plus ils grandissaient, plus ces temps de connivence se faisaient rares. Très attentif aux gestes patauds mais appliqués de son grand frère, décelant l'intérêt que Raphael semblait porter à cette pizza au chocolat, Michelangelo lui destina un sourire encourageant.

-« Tu veux ajouter quoi avec le chocolat ? »

Étonné par la question, Raphael se braqua légèrement. Pourtant, lisant la sincérité de la question dans les yeux bleu innocence de son benjamin, il se dirigea vers le frigo pour l'ouvrir d'un geste brusque, malgré ses efforts pour montrer son intérêt envers cette activité culinaire. Une grimace sceptique aux lèvres, désirant témoigner à son frère une envie un peu farfelue, il fit glisser le chorizo jusqu'à lui. Très étonné, Mikey cligna des yeux. Néanmoins très séduit par l'idée, il confia le morceau de chorizo à Raphael pour le découper alors qu'il saupoudra de la farine sur la pizza pour lui donner _« plus de style_ _»_. Après vingt bonnes minutes de préparation, les deux frères enfournèrent leur pizza, chacun secrètement ravi d'avoir passé ce temps précieux en compagnie de l'autre.

* * *

 _Deux semaines plus tard._

Un appel enragé et lointain résonna depuis la chambre de Raphael, dont la voix grave fit vibrer les murs. Seulement quelques secondes lui suffirent pour mettre la main sur son benjamin. Les dents serrées, il le traîna jusque sa chambre par la carapace et, désespéré, Raphael lui tendit un carton de pizza vide mais couvert de d'huile et de croûtes rongées, les yeux enflammés par la colère.

-« Avoue que c'est toi qui a mangé ma dernière part ! »

Le regard bourré d'innocence, Michelangelo ferma les yeux pour se laisser aller à un sourire rêveur, tout en humant le carton imprégné du doux arôme du chocolat mélangé à celui du chorizo.

-« Non, c'pas moi Rafaello. »

Fou de rage, Raphael bazarda amèrement la boîte de pizza sur son lit pour offrir les croûtes à Spike, avant de se jeter littéralement son frère.

-« Sale menteur », vociféra-t-il en aplatissant la figure de son frère contre le sol dur et froid.

Les yeux plissés et la bouche déformée, Mikey embrassa le sol en gémissant plaintivement pourtant, il ne révéla jamais la vérité à son frère impétueux, même sous la torture. Michelangelo se délectait même de constater à quel point Raphael était devenu dépendant de cette pizza.


End file.
